Mia
by assilem.sanilas
Summary: Una pequeña discusión llevada a cabo en un solitario pasillo en el cuarto año de Hogwarts. One shoot.


**MIA**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo jugué un poco con ellas su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra

* * *

—Creí haberte ordenado que te alejaras de él—mascullo una fría y áspera voz tras su espalda.

Detuvo su andar en el desolado y obscuro pasillo mientras se reprendía por haber elegido aquel camino para llegar a la biblioteca. Era obvio que él aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para amedrentarla.

—Y yo creo haberte contestado que no eras nadie para ordenarme algo.

Lo sintió llegar a su espalda y en comparación de sus anteriores encuentros no la toco. Era tonto pero lo extrañaba , extrañaba su toque como otras tantas cosas de él, su sonrisa sarcástica, su risa irónica sus respuestas inteligentes y su aroma a menta.

—¿Es por eso por lo que lo haces?, ¿Quieres hacerme enojar? Porque te aviso que lo estas haciendo _jodidamente_ bien.

¿Era verdad?, ¿Por eso había aceptado la continua compañía del buscador búlgaro? No, no lo era. Viktor era una agradable compañía para variar. Se la pasaba bien con él, era un buen amigo que le hablaba de cosas que ella jamás había visto y que para él eran lo más común del mundo, pero solo era eso, un buen amigo.

Era cierto que ella había notado una atención especial por parte del chico, una atención especial que ella había respondido ¿Por qué? No estaba segura.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Malfoy. Es obvio que tus aires de grandeza están comenzando a afectarte más de lo común. No eres el centro del mundo ¿Sabes?

—¿Sigues enojada por el partido?—cuestiono sin prestarle atención –Ya te pedí perdón. No tuve porque haberle hablado así a la comadreja pero _odio_ verte con otro hombre y lo sabes. Yo te invite primero, tuviste que haber ido _conmigo._

—¿Sabes? Eso hubiera sido _fantástico_ —contesto con sarcasmo volteando a verlo por primera vez _—"Hola Señor Malfoy ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones? Draco, me dijo que fueron a Francia"_ Si, tienes razón me la hubiera pasado fantástico, más aun cuando decidieron empezar la masacre, hubiera sido la primera en la fila.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, no puedo lanzarle un _obliviate_ a mi padre y hacerlo olvidar su repulsión contra los sangre suc…

—Sucia, los sangre sucia como yo Malfoy, anda completa la frase, sabes que quieres hacerlo.

Lo vio pasarse una de las manos por su fino cabello deshaciendo el pulcro peinado que llevaba y haciéndolo ver como uno de esos rebeldes modelos que aparecían en la portada de corazón de bruja. Sacudió la cabeza, debía de sacarse esos innecesarios pensamientos de la cabeza. _Estas molesta Hermione, recuerdalo_. Se repitió

—Eso no es lo que quise decir

—Es exactamente lo que dijiste. Acéptalo.

—¿Entonces eso es lo que pasa?, ¿Tienes miedo de mi porque el señor Tenebroso ha vuelto y corriste a refugiarte a brazos del descerebrado de Krum?

—No lo llames así.

—No lo defiendas maldita sea—grito golpeando la pared contra la que la había arrinconado hacia un momento—No lo defiendas—repitió con aquel gélido tono de voz—es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Sintió aquel suave aliento mentolado sobre su piel y el característico olor de hierbabuena y colonia cara que siempre lo anunciaba. Tuvo la repentina necesidad de elevar sus labios y rosarlos con los del rubio. Tenia sed, tenia sed de él.

—No es mi culpa, Hermione—murmuro en un ruego—No es algo que yo pueda evitar, por favor no me castigues.

—Yo no te estoy castigando, Viktor es solo un buen amigo—admitió rendida ante el suave toque del rubio en su cintura.

—No me gusta verlo cerca de ti.

—Y a mí no me gusta ver a la idiota de Astoria colgada de tu brazo, ¿Estamos a mano?

—Yo no hablo con Astoria, no me rio con ella y mucho menos la _toco._ Ella es la que esta tras de mi ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

—Vikor es mi amigo. Y no lo toco—se defendió en un susurro al sentir los dedos de él en su mejilla.

—Lo tocaste Hermione, esos dedos traviesos tocaron una piel que no es la mia y sabes lo egoísta que soy.

—No es verdad.

—En el comedor, tus dedos en su cara.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora lo recordaba, si lo había tocado, si es así como se podía catalogar aquel simple roce de su piel, se había ensuciado la mejilla con azúcar durante el desayuno y ella como instinto le había quitado las migajas, el contacto duro menos de dos segundos.

—¿Ahora lo recuerdas?

—Fue un acto reflejo.

—Lo tocaste y sabes cuánto odio que lo hagas

Vio su ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea, tenía aquella mirada caprichosa muy similar a la de un niño cuando se ha visto obligado a prestar su juguete favorito y no pudo más que alzare en las puntas de los pies para rozar sus labios los suyos propios.

El no tardo en sujetarla por la cintura y apretarla más a él mismo mientras la apretaba contra la pared. Extrañaba besarlo, era por mucho lo que más extrañaba de él.

—Alejate de él—le ordeno mientras recorría su cuello con besos perezosos.

—No eres mi dueño, no puedes ordenarme que hacer o que dejar de hacer.

—Eres mía Hermione, eres tan mía como yo lo soy tuyo. Aléjate de él, por favor.

—Es un buen amigo, Draco.

—Ya tienes dos _jodidos_ buenos amigos—le recordó—se una chica normal por primera vez y consigue una buena _amiga_. Pansy te caería bien…

—¿Una Slytherin y una Gryffindor siendo amigas? Eso es más de lo que el mundo mágico puede soportar en estos momentos

—se llevaran bien, ya lo veras, un día serán buenas amigas, ambas aman sacarme de mis casillas—prometió.

—No dejare de hablar con Viktor—sentencio ella no distrayéndose como él planeaba que lo hiciera.

—Valia la pena intentarlo—contesto antes de volver a la besarla.

—Y no estoy molesta por lo que los morifagos—murmuro entre besos—estoy preocupada—confeso sin dejar se besarlo aun él cuando lo intento—por Harry—lo sintió tensarse, pero lo siguió besando—y por ti.

—Te protegeré, lo prometo—contesto él.

—Es por eso por lo que estoy preocupada.

—Estamos juntos en esto.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Espero que les haya gustado el one-shoot es una pequeñita escena que me surgió hoy en el trabajo. En lo personal me encanta imaginar que Draco y Hermione se hicieron amigos en el primer viaje de regreso a casa en Navidad cuando Ron y Harry se quedaron en el castillo, ellos en serio son mi pareja favorita así que me verán escribiendo mucho sobre ello.

Nos vemos.

Un rw no mata a nadie :)


End file.
